Celos
by Kanutu
Summary: Len empieza a sentirse atraído por su hermana menor, Rin y tras descubrir que ella tiene una cita con un chico de dudosa reputación decide impedirlo a toda costa, ni se imagina las consecuencias de sus actos. (lemmon, incesto y RinxLen) Primer fic, me disculpo por cualquier inconformidad y errores en la historia
1. Chapter 1

Dentro de una habitación oscura, se encontraba un rubio ojiazul de 16 años Descansando plácidamente, cualquiera que lo viera desde la puerta diría que el chico estaba Profundamente dormido, sin ninguna irregularidad en su sueño... Nada más alejado de la realidad, si por otro lado alguien lo observara desde un lado de su cama podría notar bien la situación en la que estaba realmente, respiración entrecortada y agitada, sudor suficiente como para empapar las sabanas y la almohada además de suspiros ocasionales y casi desesperados de modo que costaba creer que a pesar de todo seguía dormido. Se podría pensar que el rubio sufría de pesadillas y que se calmaría tarde o temprano eso si no despertaba, sin embargo la conclusión podría ser descartada al mirar en dirección de la entrepierna del adolescente y contemplar el verdadero "problema", en eso el chico despertó de manera precipitada y brusca golpeándose con el cabezal de su cama

-Mierda!

-emitió un audible quejido de dolor antes de girarse hacia su mesita de noche para tomar agua del vaso que se supone debería estar sobre la mesita, sin embargo no había nada, "Maldita sea!" Pensó el rubio notando todos sus problemas mientras veía la hora, para darse cuenta que no llevaba ni siquiera media hora dormido. Ya más calmado se dio cuenta de lo que había soñado y de su obvia erección, "Soy un jodido enfermo" afirmo para sus adentros, pero, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque este adolescente se decía a si mismo enfermo? Después de todo un sueño erótico le puede pasar a cualquiera en especial a los jóvenes de su edad, pues simple, la causante de esa noche agitada y de todas las que le precedían era nada más y Nada menos que su linda Hermana de 13 años, ya podrán entender la angustia del pobre desdichado al estar enamorado de su propia e intocable hermanita, y es que a pesar de su edad la niña recibía declaración tras declaración, ya sea por cartas o inclusive en las puertas de su propio hogar, cosa que irritaba profundamente a Len, tenía que soportar el ver a su princesa rodeada casi todos los días de mocosos estúpidos que intentaban inútilmente ganarse el cariño de Rin, ya que ella siempre rechazaba a todos y cada uno de los tipos que se le declaraban, Len sabía que algún día llegara alguien a quien su hermana estará dispuesta a aceptar, y ese sería el inicio de un cruel martirio para el rubio, resignado a ver al amor de su vida siendo feliz con otro. Len decidió no torturarse más con estos pensamientos y por otro lado hacer algo para calmar esa erección que no daba signos de calmarse en algún momento así que se dirigió al baño para calmarla el mismo con cierta personita siempre en sus pensamientos.

Len noto su garganta seca por lo que después de acabar esa "sesión de auto consuelo" se lavó las manos y la cara, al salir del baño vio sus sabanas y recordó la intensidad de su sueño, ni más ni menos que su hermanita recibiéndolo después de un agitado día de trabajo vestida solo con un delantal e invitándolo cordialmente a bañarse con ella "demasiado hentai me está afectando la cabeza" pensó len sintiendo De nuevo la culpa invadirle el cuerpo por pensar de esa forma sobre su inocente hermanita,

Y es que simplemente no podía negar que la deseaba tanto como la amaba,

Sin embargo imaginarla de esa forma lo hacía sentir como un verdadero degenerado, como uno del montón de tipos que querían algo con Rin...

Salió de su habitación abriendo la puerta sin cuidado alguno lo que causo que esta emitiera un audible rechinido, Len solo rogaba internamente el no haber despertado a nadie y se dirigió por el pasillo a un paso un poco más delicado para evitar despertar a su familia. Iba pasando por el cuarto de su hermana cuya puerta estaba entreabierta dejando salir la luz que a esas horas no debería estar encendida, la curiosidad lo invadió y al instante dirigió su mirada hacia dentro de la habitación... Grave error, lo que vio le gusto ¿Para qué negarlo? El ver a su hermana desnuda después de casi 4 años le gusto, así que de manera inconsciente observo a Rin mientras se probaba distintas prendas, a Len no le importaba el motivo de esto, tan solo disfrutaba el lapso de tiempo en que ella permanecía desnuda admirando cada centímetro de su hermosa piel de tono níveo, sus largas y delgadas piernas, su vientre plano y de aspecto encantadoramente infantil, sus pequeños senos, perfectos para una chica en desarrollo, del mismo tono que el resto de su piel hasta llegar a dos puntos de una tonalidad rosa intenso, sus caderas no tan desarrolladas pero que aunado a su perfecto y pequeño trasero... Len sintió su corazón acelerarse violentamente debido a que estaba no espiaba a cualquier chica desnuda, si no a su propia hermana tres años menor que él y por la cual sentía un amor y afecto inmensos pero incorrectos en todos los sentidos, y no solo eso, ella no solo era su hermana, era un ángel... Si... un hermoso y celestial ángel...

Len mantenía distancia entre la puerta y el puerta de modo que su rostro se perdía en la oscuridad para que de eso modo no alarmar a la chica del otro lado, seguía observando totalmente cautivado e hipnotizado la imagen ante él, hasta que rin emitió un chillido de ¿Emoción?, El rubio no comprendió porque hasta que acerco un poco más la vista y la vio usando un vestido blanco "strapless" y con un lazo amarillo atado debajo del pecho, era simple pero... "se ve demasiado preciosa" pensó Len con sinceridad pero también preocupación, preocupación de que su teoría de porque ella se probaba prenda tras prenda fuera acertada y entonces lo comprobó con la llamada que su hermana estaba realizando

-Miku?, Si! Al final opte por el que me dijiste, es algo simple pero ¡estoy segura de que a Dell le encantara!

"huh?", -pensó Len, -"quien carajos es Dell?"

El chico sintió el golpe de mil cristales cayendo sobre su cuerpo al darse cuenta por la llamada de su hermana que esta tenía una cita con un tal "Dell", persona que aun sin saber absolutamente nada de el a Excepción del nombre, ya odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Se quedó estático frente a la puerta, Rin ya había acabado la llamada, y ahora se quitaba el vestido para ponerse su pijama, la cual consistía en una camisa negra ligera y un diminuto short color rosa, no era la primera vez que Len la veía de esa forma pero ahora era diferente, ahora solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya para que nadie nunca los pudiera separar... Pero no, si Rin es feliz, él también lo será.

Fue a la cocina para reanudar su tarea pendiente, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar con un gran trago de agua y una banana, recargo su espalda en la pared, cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación dándose cuenta de que los intentos por mitigar aunque sea un poco su ira y ansiedad eran inútiles, pasados unos segundos el chico escucho una voz inconfundible cerca de él,

-Len?, que haces despierto?

-ah? R-Rin, n-nada solo olvide mi vaso de agua, -El rubio intentaba desviar la mirada hacia donde sea con tal de no verla a los ojos, no podía hacerlo después de haberla espiado como un total pervertido.

-Entonces dame un poco, -dijo Rin con la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a su hermano

-ok, pero ¿Porque estas despierta?, -Len intentaba que ella le hablara sobre su cita, y de paso, sobre Dell

-amh, también me desperté con sed!

-mmm, ya veo, -a pesar de la expresión pasiva y fría de Len, por dentro sentía el impacto de mil vidrios rotos cayendo sobre el... era la primera vez que su hermana le mentía.

-o-oye Len, -Rin sentía el incómodo ambiente que se había formado así que decidió romperlo

-Dime

-emh ha-hace mucho que... bueno hace mucho que...

-vamos princesa no vaciles ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, po-podrias -Rin estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero la habitación era lo suficientemente oscura como para que Len no lo notase, -podrías... dormir conmigo esta noche?

-se formó un incómodo silencio entre el par de hermanos mientras rin esperaba con vergüenza y ansia la respuesta de su hermano. Y al mismo tiempo en la mente de Len se formaba un torbellino de confusión, una parte del deseaba con desesperación aceptar la invitación de su indebidamente amada hermanita, a pesar de que esta fuera sospechosamente espontánea y fuera de lugar, pero ese no era problema. Si no que la última vez que durmieron juntos él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero ahora sí, y peor aún era el hecho de que él estaba en una edad donde sus necesidades sexuales no eran nada fáciles de ignorar, eso aunado a que Rin vestía demasiado provocativa y que la forma en la que solían dormir no era precisamente manteniendo una distancia entre sus cuerpos. Len simplemente dejo de pensar de una manera abrupta, no dejaría que sus pensamientos lo hicieran cambiar de idea y terminar negándose ya que esa chica y solo a esa chica, jamás le iba a negar nada que ella le pidiera.

-está bien, -fingía serenidad aunque su rostro sonrojado decía que se encontraba indudablemente nervioso, suerte que su hermana no lo podía ver

-Sii!, exclamo Rin con emoción

-en serio que no tienes remedio, -Len soltó un pesado suspiro, -pero qué más da, vamos a mi habitación, -la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más con la aparente convicción de su hermano, Y para su sorpresa, en la había cargado de la nada y ahora estaban lleno directo a la cama del rubio,

-q-que haces!? Puedo caminar yo sola!

-que dices? Pero si te encantaba que te llevara a la cama cuando dormíamos juntos no recuerdas?

-rin oculto su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y paso sus brazos detrás de su cuello, emitiendo un sonido de molestia pero sin negar lo que le había dicho

-lo ves? Aun te gusta, -dijo Len con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Cállate... Tonto

-habían llegado a la habitación del chico sin decir palabra alguna, cuando se acercaron a la cama, Len dejo a su hermana sobre esta de forma suave y lenta

-ya vuelvo, -soltó a Rin y trato de incorporarse, pero su hermana seguía tomando su cuello con firmeza, impidiéndole moverse

-a dónde vas?, musito Rin con ojos suplicantes

-olvide mi agua, tranquila, to tardare

-no te vayas, por favor, -dijo mientras acercaba a su hermano cada vez más a su cuerpo, cosa que puso nervioso al chico

-e-está bien, -Len se soltó del agarre de su hermana para acomodarse en el otro lado de la cama mientras rogaba internamente que su ella mantuviera distancia cuando durmieran,

-Len?

-dime

-puedo abrazarte?

-n-no creo que eso sea prudente

-pero cargarme si lo fue? -el chico solo emitió un sonido de molestia

-está bien, -una gran sonrisa acompañada de un brillo de felicidad en los ojos marcaron el rostro de la pequeña al momento en que ella posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y entrelazo su mano con la de él, y como si esto no hubiera puesto puesto demasiado nervioso al rubio, Rin termino descansando su pierna derecha sobre la cintura de su hermano rozando peligrosamente aquella "zona".

Len estaba usando todo su autocontrol mientras resolvía mentalmente distintas ecuaciones de tercer grado para evitar excitarse de más y que su miembro se tensara bajo la pierna de su hermana, era increíble como una pequeña acción como esa por parte de su hermana lograba encender sus instintos de una manera en la que ninguna otra chica podía hacerlo sentir. -una voz interrumpió su meditación

-Len?

-q-que pasa?

-sabes, últimamente te has alejado mucho de mí, y te la pasas todo el tiempo con gumi, me duele que ya no me quieras como antes, -Rin acariciaba sutilmente el pecho de su hermano con su dedo índice, parecía que lo quería volver loco

-de ninguna manera!

-eh?, -la chica se sorprendió por la repentina y ruidosa afirmación de Len y no solo eso sino que acto seguido la había rodeado con sus brazos de manera firme y posesiva, pero sin dejar de mostrarle en ese abrazo, todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella.

-L-Len?

-sabes linda? Para mí lo más importante siempre has sido, y siempre serás tú, si me dieran a escoger entre cualquier otra persona y tú, sin duda, siempre te escogería a ti. -Aunque la verdadera razón por la cual Len había decidido alejarse de su hermana era para ver si podía interesarse en otras chicas, y con suerte, olvidarse de su hermana. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una humedad en su pecho y escuchar ligeros sollozos por parte de su hermana

-R-Rin!? Que pasa!?

-Perdón, -dijo entre sollozos, -pero ya no me vuelvas a ignorar, si?

-Te lo juro, princesa, -Beso delicadamente la frente de Rin mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el pecho de su hermano

-buenas noches- dijeron ambos y para cuando él se aseguró de que ella estaba dormida... La beso ligeramente en los labios

-Te amo, Rin,


	2. Chapter 2

El canto de las aves se esparcía por el pequeño poblado, la luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la rendija de una ventana tomando mas brillo conforme pasaba el tiempo y de esa forma, alertando a cierto joven sobre el inicio de un nuevo día. Cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de volver a conciliar el sueño cuando de repente sintió un fuerte impacto en su zona pélvica, y por ende, en sus "partes privadas"

—ahhg! —soltó un alarido de dolor mientras se retorcía sobre la cama sin entender del todo la situación.

—Leeeeen! Necesito tu ayuda!

—Rin, es sábado, sabes que me gusta dormir hasta tarde, porque me levantaste?

—e-esque mama me dejo hacer el desayuno, pero solo si es con tu ayuda,

—Len se incorporo suavemente para estar cara a cara con su hermana, hecho esto, acerco sus labios a la mejilla de su hermana y estampo un dulce besito sobre esta, dejando a la pequeña aun mas sonrojada y confundida,

—antes que nada, buenos dias hermanita

—oh! Cierto —dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Len y le regresaba el besito de hace unos segundos —buenos días, hermano.

Se miraron unos segundos con cariño, fue la menor quien hablo primero,

—entonces... Me ayudaras?

—mmm... —se lo pensó por un momento, pero fue la mirada de cachorrito de la chica lo que decidió por el —está bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—hot cakes! —respondió de inmediato con emoción

—umm, bien es fácil ve a comprar los ingredientes y bajo en media hora

—esta bien —se levantó de su lugar sobre Len para dirigirse a la salida —no tardes! —dicho esto, salio cerrando la puerta tras de si

El rubio se levantó de la cama mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de resignación, no era la primera vez que su hermana lo levantaba de alguno de sus merecidos descansos para que le cumpliera alguno de sus caprichos, no hace falta aclarar que jamás se negaba, asi fuera algo tan exagerado como buscar hogar a algún gato callejero, de hecho, Rin tenia una gatita negra llamada kyoko la cual llego a casa luego de que Len se encargara de convencer a sus padres de quedársela, realmente no había una cosa que el pudiera negarle.

Se cambio de ropa lo mas rapido que pudo, poniendose una playera blanca y un par de pantalones deportivos, seguido de sus calcetines y tennis adoptando una imagen bastante informal, salio de su habitación estando aun todavía algo somnoliento, cuando llego a la sala de su casa pudo divisar a sus padres sentados en el sillón viendo el noticiero matutino y degustando una taza de café cada uno

—bueno dias mama, papa

—buenos días hijo —dijeron al unísono

—buenos días, supongo que Rin salió a comprar lo necesario

—si, hagan un buen trabajo, recuerda que tu padre es exigente en cuanto a su desayuno

—ok ok —musito len desinteresadamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar una sartén, una batidora y un recipiente. En eso, sintió la inconfundible vibración de su celular en sus pantalones así que lo saco para contestar sin ver de quien era la llamada

—Hola?

—Len! Como amaneciste?

—Con los testículos destrozados

—de nuevo tu hermana?

—hace falta decirlo? De cualquier forma esta vez solo queria ayuda para cocinar asi que no es algo grave

—vaya que raro, normalmente seria algo como ayudar a una mujer a encontrar al hijo que dio en adopción 20 años atras

—vamos Gumi, es mi hermanita no Oprah Winfrey

—jaja pero ella seria capaz de eso no? Esa es una de las razones por las cuales tu... —dudo un poco en decir lo ultimo —te enamoraste de ella

Len ni se inmuto ante las palabras de su mejor amiga ella era la única que sabia como se sentía respecto a su hermana, lo sabia desde hace mucho. cuando Rin fue internada en el hospital por un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida Gumi fue a visitarla no solo para ponerse al tanto de su estado de salud, también lo hacia para evitar que Len se deprimiera mas de lo que ya estaba... Como si esto fuera posible. El chico no abandonaba la habitación donde se encontraba internada. Por nada del mundo ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, y todas las horas de visita eran ocupadas por Len, su mejor amiga Gumi empezó a preocuparse de las constantes faltas a la escuela del chico por lo que ella misma decidió visitar a Rin para que hablara con su hermano y lo convenciera de no faltar mas ya que esto afecto demasiado el desempeño escolar del chico. Al día de hoy la chica sigue pensando que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber hecho esa visita sorpresa, de esa forma jamas hubiera visto a su amigo besar a su dormida hermana mientras le confesaba lo mucho que la amaba...

—Gumi! —exclamo por enesima vez

—ahh? Si que pasa?

—eso debería decirlo yo, que pasa? Porque diablos no me contestabas?

—ohh jeje que tonta, perdona es solo que... Estaba pensando —respondio con nerviosismo

—mmm como sea —Len supuso que seria mejor no preguntar —deberia dejarte sola? O quieres escuchar lo que intentaba decirte

—bueno yo fui la que te llamo asi que, adelante

—bien, decía que si, que esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales me enamore de ella pero que ya no importaba para bien o para mal ella tiene una cita hoy y a pesar de que deseo demasiado que fracase, quizá sea lo mejor, si Rin consigue a un novio yo conseguiré pareja, y si tengo suerte me olvidare de ella

—Len... —no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por su amigo, se alegraba porque por fin pensaba racionalmente sobre este asunto, pero a la vez podía prever el martirio que seria para el si su hermana comenzaba a salir con otro chico —vamos Len! —intento animarlo —no seas tan exagerado si solamente es una cita

—tienes razón de hecho no se nada de el a excepción de su nombre —Len se dio cuenta de esto y le preocupo la clase de persona que podría ser —se llama Dell —dijo su nombre con irritación

Gumi se tensó del otro lado de la línea, sin responder por unos segundos, reconocía ese nombre debido a su fama, de hecho le sorprendió mucho que su amigo no lo conociera, ahora que se supone que debía hacer? Si le contaba a Len quien es ese dell... Definitivamente se armaría una masacre aunque de cualquier forma Len se enteraría tarde o temprano, es simplemente algo inevitable

—GUMI! SI YA TE HARTE CON QUEJAS DE RIN SOLO DILO!

—qu- que? Oohh perdona, no se que me pasa hoy, no he dormido bien últimamente —dijo la chica en cuanto salió de su ensimismamiento

—lo dudo mucho, en cuanto mencione el nombre de ese tipo pareció como si mencionara "al que no debe ser nombrado" —en ese instante Gumi rio imperceptiblemente del otro lado de la linea —dime Gumi, me estas ocultando algo?

De pronto la peliverde se encontraba entre la espada y la pared

—vamos amiga, sabes que es inevitable que no me entere, la única diferencia será que me molestare demasiado contigo, así que empieza a hablar

Gumi soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de decir algo —su nombre es Dell honne —dijo Gumi intentando no pensar en lo que hacía —va en nuestra escuela y es muy famoso no sé por qué no lo reconociste

—y dime Gumi, porque exactamente es muy famoso? —dijo Len con voz recta y seria, por un momento la chica se preguntó si ese era su amigo o un policía interrogándola. Trago saliva en un sonido audible antes de continuar

—es el chico mas rebelde de la escuela, además de ser fumador se rumorea que sedujo a la maestra de arte y tuvieron sexo varias veces en la escuela, no se sabe que paso con ella, quizá la encerraron por ser Dell menor de edad, siempre se le ve en el sector de secundaria coqueteando con las niñas o si no en alguna pelea callejera iniciada por ninguna razón lógica, incluso se droga con los chicos de su banda en el hospital abandonado y...

—La chica escucho el sonido que emite el celular cuando se termina la llamada —L-Len? —Definitivamente tendría que ir a verificar el estado mental de su amigo, puso su celular en su bolsillo y se apresuró a salir de casa.

Estaba ardiendo en su propia ira, pensaba las mil maneras que tenia para torturar a aquel imbécil que se atrevió a seducir a su Rin. Crujía sus nudillos con fuerza y movía frenéticamente su rodilla en señal de impaciencia, iba en un auto, en el asiento del copiloto y a su lado estaba su mejor amigo

—dime Len, cual es el problema entre tu y Dell? —pregunto el joven pelinegro

—se atrevió a mirar a mi hermana

—Kido no dijo nada, conocía muy bien la fama del mencionado por lo que si estuviera en el lugar de su amigo, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Gumi llego jadeando a la residencia Kagamine, tocó la puerta rápidamente e intento relajar su cansancio, al poco rato salió a recibirla una mujer alta increíblemente parecida a sus hijos

—ah! Gumi! Que agradable sorpresa, ven pasa estas en tu hogar

—muchas gracias señora kagamine —dijo mientras entraba a la casa de su amigo

—esta len? —pregunto con inseguridad

—pues salió hace un rato, se veía muy enfadado, solo nos dijo que iba con Kido

—y Rin?

—ohh bueno ella esta en su habitación, Len se fue cuando ella llegaba de la tienda —explico la mujer —se supone que la ayudaría a preparar el desayuno pero salió sin dar ninguna explicación

—ohh ya veo, puedo verla?

—claro sube, de hecho creo que necesita compañía

—esta bien, con su permiso

Gumi subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rin, al reconocer su puerta la toco esperando respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar

—ohh Gumi, que haces aquí —dijo una Rin desanimada y notablemente triste —Len se fue hace un rato esta con uno de sus amigos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que por favor vete —intento cerrar la puerta en su cara pero Gumi metió el pie antes de que pudiera hacerlo

—de hecho, vine a hablar contigo Rin —dijo con tranquilidad, ignorando el dolor que sentía por el golpe propinado

Rin abrió mas sus ojos sorprendida —y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

—se donde esta tu hermano pe...

—quee!? Donde!? Y como es que lo sabes!? Esta bien!? Salió muy enfadado de casa y...

—Rin! —grito la mayor en un intento de apaciguar la euforia de su amiga

—pero yo...

—Calma, el al parecer esta con Dell, sabe lo de tu cita

Rin se tenso en ese instante, y pareció como si su conciencia se desprendiera de su cuerpo

—a mi no me hará caso si intento persuadirlo, ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas por eso tienes que llamarle tu y decirle que no cometa ninguna estupidez,

—p-pero yo también he intentado llamarle y no me contesta... —dijo con la mirada baja

—entonces tendremos que ir a casa de Dell, sabes donde vive?

—y-yo no se

—que? —a Gumi le extraño el hecho de que ella no supiera su dirección, pero lo olvido al recordar que tenia tan solo 13 años

—da igual, ven conmigo ahora mismo pregunto a alguien mas.

Bajo del auto hecho una fiera acompañado de su amigo, se acercaron a lo que parecía ser la puerta de una gran casa, Kido se detuvo a medio camino para permanecer como espectador y moderador de lo que probablemente estaba a punto de ocurrir, por otro lado Len estaba ardiendo en su propia sangre, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Ya estando frente a la entrada principal, dirigió su dedo al botón del timbre y lo presiono con fuerza de manera prolongada

—ya voy! —se escuchó una voz masculina dentro de la casa. Len se irrito al sospechar de quien provenía esta misma y soltó el botón sin pensarlo. A los pocos segundos la entrada se abrió dejando ver a un joven de la misma edad de Len con la piel casi completamente blanca incluyendo su cabello de esa forma sus ojos color rojo sobresalían de toda su figura

—quien diablos eres y que quieres —dijo aquel joven con voz autoritaria

—tu eres Dell Honne verdad?

—el mismo, si buscas droga lamento decirte que se me ha acabado, vuelve en una semana y... —no pudo continuar hablando porque Len había lanzado un extremadamente fuerte gancho derecho directo a su mandíbula

—que carajo! —pronuncio mientras sostenía con su mano la parte herida de su cara mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca

—voy a hacer que te arrepientas de existir —dijo Len con una voz bastante tranquila para la situación en la que se encontraba. El albino no respondió, tan solo le dirigió una mirada iracunda y arremetió contra su oponente intentando devolverle el golpe, pero esta vez directo a su cara. Len esquivo el puñetazo moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente a un lado causando que este no impactara en nada, estando Dell brevemente distraído, aprovecho para darle un rodillazo directamente a su estómago causando que su rival cayera al suelo adolorido. Estaba a punto de agacharse para propiciarle la peor tortura de su vida al bastardo que se atrevió a mirar a su Rin, pero una voz en el pasillo de la casa interrumpió su concentración

—oye Dell que esta pa... —se detuvo en seco aquel chico peliazul para observar a su amigo escupiendo sangre y retorciéndose en el suelo mientras un rubio lo miraba autoritariamente mientras crujía sus nudillos. No pensó mucho antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento

—Chicos! De pie, vengan a ayudar a Dell!

—acto seguido el peli azul corrió hacia Len y se abalanzó contra el aprovechando su estado de sorpresa. Kido se acerco al observar como otros tres tipos se acercaban a su amigo con cuchillos de cocina empuñados, rápidamente ataco al chico que estaba golpeando al rubio para que este pudiera levantarse y defenderse. Len intento controlar la situación enfrentándose solo a uno y dejando a los demás fuera pero obviamente no tuvo éxito, dos tipos lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos para que uno de ellos tuviera total acceso a golpear la zona de su estomago y así lo hizo, Kido intentaba acercarse a su amigo para evitar lo peor, pero aquel chico peli azul evitaba que se acercara siquiera un poco. Len era golpeado frenéticamente en el estómago, perdio la cuenta de los impactos cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado y el dolor se volvió insoportable. Dell se recuperó un poco y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a donde se estaba llevando a cabo la golpiza al rubio, cuando llego le arrebato un cuchillo a uno de sus amigos

—quien te crees que eres tu hijo de puta para venir a golpearme a mi propio hogar eh?

Len no contesto, en parte porque no quería y en parte porque aun intentaba recuperar el aliento, así que se limitó a escupirle en la cara

—maldita escoria! —dijo Dell mientras se limpiaba la saliva con su camisa

En ese momento Dell sujeto fuertemente el arma blanca en su mano y en un movimiento brusco, causo una gran y grave cortada a su rival en el pecho a lo que este respondió con un audible grito de dolor

—LEN! —Kido entro en pánico al ver la camisa de su mejor amigo teñirse de rojo intenso, trato de acercarse pero su anterior oponente se lo impidió, abalanzándose sobre el y tumbándolo al suelo —SUÉLTAME, LEN! —intentaba soltarse pero era inútil aquel tipo fornido lo duplicaba en peso.

Len ya no podía mas el peliblanco le había provocado 3 cortadas profundas en su pecho por lo que perdió demasiada sangre en pocos minutos sus contrincantes lo habían soltado dejándolo recostado en el césped del amplio jardín, vio la cara de Kido gritándole pero fue incapaz de escucharlo... Ahora sueño era lo único que sentía, por lo que casi inconscientemente cerros sus ojos y no supo nada mas


End file.
